Lover Boy
by antonyneramani
Summary: Brandon needs someone to satisfy his manly needs... LEMON


I love women, especially those sexy and hot girls. I have dated a lot of girls from different places. Yeah, I am ladies man and they call me 'lover boy'.

My current girlfriend is Stella, the hot cheerleader of our school. We are a perfect match - I'm the handsome quarterback and she's the hottest girl in school. I am attracted to her physically, she is very beautiful and sexy. It drives me wild everytime we make love.

One night, I drove Stella home but before we reach her house I asked her to make love with me in my car. I parked the car in a secluded area.

"C'mon Stel, we'll do it quick." I begged her as I felt my arousal.

"We can't, I told you I have my period." She glared at me and sounded like she's annoyed.

"I'll just take you from behind." I asked her over and over again so I can satisfy my needs.

"Brandon, I've told you a million times that I don't want it from behind." She said in an irritated voice. "If you want, I could give you a BJ or let my tits massage your dick." She sounded very annoyed at this time.

So I think it's better to choose from those two than none at all. "Okay, let me just fuck your tits." I unzipped my pants and lowered my boxer quickly while Stella removed her blouse and bra then put some lubricant on her boobs. I inclined my seat and lied down, then she positioned her big tits infront of my throbbing cock. She held them, gently slid down at my shaft and rubbed it. "Uuhhhnnn..." I groaned as she slightly squeezed my shaft. It felt so good and electrified my entire body. After that, she lowered her boobs so my entire penis is wrapped around them. "S-stella..." I panted and it was difficult to breathe. It was more pleasurable when she started squeezing her tits and my dick, then she moved them up and down. "Ooohhh... Aaahh... That's right baby..." I gripped my hands to the side of my seat and started bucking up my hips to match her movement. Her tits bounced amazingly and after a minute or two, she increased her pace. "B-babe... D-don't stop! Uhhnn..." My breathing was fast and I was sweating. After two minutes, I felt my penis going to explode soon. "Eight seconds and I'm done Stel!" I warned her. When she also felt I was about to cum, she took my penis on her mouth and I just released my fluids into her warm mouth. "Uuuuuggghhhh!" It was a quicky but at least I was relieved.

I brought her home immediately after and then I went home straight. As I entered the living room, I saw Mitzi with my five year old brother watching t.v. It's then I remembered my parents are out of town this morning that's why they called a babysitter.

"Hi Brandon!" Mitzi waved at me. I just smiled and stared at her. She was so sexy wearing just short shorts and a plain top but revealed her cleavage. I was turned on. I hurried to my room and unpacked my things. I took a quick shower and went downstairs hoping to see Mitzi. I know she has a crush on me because she always flirts at me. When I saw her a while ago, I realized I was craving for more of sex and what Stella did earlier wasn't enough. I planned to seduce Mitzi that night.

As I walked downstairs, I found her alone in the living room.

"Is Trevor asleep already?" I walked slowly towards her.

She turned around, "Yes, he said he's already sleepy so I brought him to his room." She smiled as she watched me walking towards her.

"Well, that's good. So maybe we can talk for awhile before you go home?" I sit beside her on the couch.

"Oh, sounds exciting." She winked at me and grinned.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked her without fear of rejection 'cause I know she wants too.

Her smile becomes bigger then she kissed my lips. We make out on the couch for about five minutes. We removed our shirts and our body was on fire. We kissed and exchanged salivas. I massaged her breasts and kissed her neck.

I scooted Mitzi to the floor and she quickly rolled over on top of me and pulled my pants off. She then quickly took off my underwear. I grabbed her for another kiss and pulled her panties off and got on top of her again. I slowly began to enter my cock inside Mitzi.

Mitzi moaned loudly as I penetrated my cock inside her. She bit her lip as I finally got my whole penis inside of her pussy. I began thrusting inside of her slowly as I continued kissing her.

"Oh shit you're huge!" Mitzi moaned as I continued thrusting in her and I can't also help myself but groaned to her tightness, "Oh my... you're so fucking tight."

Mitzi managed to roll over on top of me again and began moving up and down on my dick. I threw my head back and groaned and did manly moans. I began thrusting upwards inside her. The wet slappy sounds were loud as I thrusted inside her pussy, thanks to how wet she was.

As I continued pounding inside her wet and soaking vagina, I began rubbing on her ass.

"Ooohhh... B-Brandon... " She panted.

I took my cock out of Mitzi and positioned her in a reverse cowgirl position. I entered her again and began thrusting hard inside her. She screamed, moaned, and yelled my name as I pounded inside her with more force. The wet sounds of her vagina were getting even louder. I took my cock out of Mitzi and returned to the missionary position and began thrusting inside of her fast. She began moaning loudly and clawing at the carpet and saying all kinds of perverted things that I wouldn't hear in my wildest dream. I continued thrusting until I finally hit her g-spot, making Mitzi shriek.

"Oh shit Brandon right there! Don't stop!" She moaned and pleaded.

"Right there?" I asked as I pounded her g-spot.

"Yeah right there! Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh fuck I'm about to come!" Mitzi moaned.

I began speeding up my thrusting and pounded her g-spot hard and fast. Mitzi closed her eyes and dug her nails at my back as I kept hitting her g-spot.

"Oh shit I'm coming!" Mitzi screamed as she came hard on my dick.

I continued thrusting until I felt my own orgasm coming. I began groaning loudly as I thrusted as fast as I could. Mitzi squeezed on my butt cheeks as I came inside her. I rolled over with Mitzi on top of me. We're still not sleepy and wanted for more. We grabbed our clothes and guided her upstairs to my room.

I stared deep into her eyes and gently began kissing her as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Mitzi reached down with her left hand and began rubbing my penis. I groaned as she touched my sensitive crotch.

"You wanna fuck me hard again with your big cock?" Mitzi giggled playfully.

"Hell yeah…" I panted hard.

I laid Mitzi down and slowly entered my penis inside her as she bit her bottom lip. I quickly found my rhythm and began speeding up the pace. She was trying her hardest to keep her moans at a low volume in order not to wake Trevor up on the other room, but I was fucking her too good.

"Ahh… Brandon right there!" Mitzi whimpered loudly.

"Keep your voice down…" I hissed.

I thrusted fast and hit her g-spot with so much force, Mitzi involuntarily screamed.

"Shit Mitzi calm yourself!" I viciously whispered.

I continued thrusting inside Mitzi while grabbing on her bouncing boobs. I thrusted too hard in and out of her, sometimes my penis would completely come out of her vagina and I would have to put it back in.

I finally rolled while holding Mitzi tight in place. Now she was on top and she began bouncing on my penis as I thrusted up with force and power. She was getting wetter and wetter every time she felt my penis go deeper inside her while I smacked her ass. She whimpered and cried out as I handled her right. Mitzi felt like she was about to explode with an orgasm as I thrusted hard and fast inside her, sucked on her breasts, smacked her ass, and talked dirty to her at the same time.

"Brandon I'm about to come…" she whimpered in my ear.

"Not yet baby…" I replied, standing up with my penis still inside her.

I stood Mitzi up with her left leg on my shoulder as I continued thrusting in her. She moaned and gasped as I hit her g-spot numerous times. Eventually, I wrapped both of her legs around my waist as I bounced her up and down on my penis. She held onto the back of my neck tight as I handled her. I looked at her dead in the eyes as I pounded in and out of her vagina. I laid her back on the floor and began thrusting faster and harder now that I know she was close to an orgasm. She began whimpering over and louder as she got closer to her climax. I felt Mitzi's walls tighten around my penis, now I know she was really about to blow.

"Brandon I'm about to come!" She whimpered.

I sped up my pace. "Come for me Mitzi!" I moaned in her ear.

Suddenly, Mitzi's legs were beginning to shake involuntarily as she bit her lip hard trying not to make a sound as she came hard. She tried her best to stay quiet but my name escaped her lips semi-loudly. I now felt my orgasm coming as I used my last bit of power to thrust as hard and as fast as I could in Mitzi.

"You gonna come for me baby?" Mitzi asked looking into my eyes.

"Fuck yeah!" I moaned fucking her hard and looking at her passionately.

I kissed her and groaned in between our kisses as I came. She moaned as she felt my warm load shooting inside her. She felt my muscles relaxing as I thrusted one more time. We quickly got dressed in case Trevor woke up to come looking for us.

"I guess I better go home." Mitzi said still breathing hard.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you around." I said rolling my eyes.


End file.
